


The Pirate and the Alchemist

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: A little misadventure on the high seas gives Corona new allies and leaves Varian's heart aflutter.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

"Captain! Look out!" One of the pirates shouted, blocking Lance's sword.

The young captain knocked Eugene to the ground and turned to find Varian had rejoined the fight. The two engaged in combat and were pretty evenly matched until the pirate got the upper hand and had him pinned to the deck of the ship.

"You're pretty good." The captain whispered, pressing his blade against Varian's neck. "But not good enough."

Varian glared up at him. "I wouldn't be to cocky."

The pirate smirked. "Oh? What makes you say that?" He leaned closer so they were nose to nose.

"What's your take on head trauma?"

Rapunzel hit the pirate captain over the head with her frying pan. She helped Varian up and they joined with the rest of their friends.

Varian gave the recovering captain a mischievous smile. "Until next time."

With that the Coronan's dissapeared, leaving the pirates and their captain with a choice to make.

"Captain?" The first mate limped carefully over to him. "Do we go, or take them up on their offer?"

The captain thought for a moment. Becoming allies with Corona would definitely have its benefits. In more ways than one.

"We'll give them a few days. Wait for this little encounter to cool off." 

"Yes sir."

...............................

Varian couldn't stop the way his heart lept in his chest whenever he thought of that pirate. There was something about him that made Varian go insane.

"Eugene." Varian grabbed his arm. "I have a major problem."

Eugene raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Varian nervously glanced back at the boat. "I think I'm gay."

Eugene looked at him then the pirates ship. "Oh, no."

.............

Three days later Captain Fierro and his crew arrived at the castle to sign the alliance treaty.

"Your majesty," He bowed to Rapunzel. "We thought greatly about your offer and we have decided to provide Corona with our services in exchange for freedom in your kingdom and military alliance when needed."

Rapunzel nodded curtly. While she was all about making new friends, she wanted to see this pirates intentions with her brother. Eugene had told her about the way Varian and this captain were looking at eachother on the ship.

"Thank you for accepting my offer." Rapunzel shook hands with him. "It's an honor to have you and your crew with us, captain."

He smiled. "Please, call me Fierro."

................

"Captain." Varian was trying to keep his smile at bay. He was beyond happy that these pirates had become allies with Corona.

Fierro smiled. "Varian. Good to see you again. I hope our fight hasn't deterred you from wanting to be friends?" He was obviously being sarcastic but Varian definitely detected something else. Flirtation? Hopefulness?

Varian decided to have some fun and play the long game. Keep this pirate guessing. "We'll see."

He left but not before giving the captain a smirk.

Fierro stared at where Varian had dissapeared to. He found him so incredibly fascinating. He was smart, resourceful, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous to look at. But, the captain got the sense Varian was going to have them dancing around eachother for a long time.

"Two can play at this game, alchemist." Fierro whispered to himself.


	2. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira, Hector, and Edmund make a return visit from the newly reestablished, Dark Kingdom and Fierro is becoming increasingly frustrated with Varian's playfulness.

They'd been playing this game for months now. Every interaction was like a dance on ice. Every conversation was flirtatious but they never went any further. Eventually even Rapunzel grew tired of watching them dance around eachother. At this point she just wanted them make a decision.

"Need some help?" Fierro asked. Varian was toying with something. Scattered bits of nuts, bolts and cogs laid strewn about on his workbench.

Varian smiled at his voice. "Only if you know how to fix a watch."

Fierro walked up behind him to see, Varian was indeed fixing a small pocket watch. "What's that?"

Varian stared at him. "It's a watch."

Fierro rolled his eyes. "I can see it's a watch. I meant what are you doing with it?"

He turned his attention back to the unmoving clock. "It's Xavier's. He asked me to fix it."

Fierro nodded thoughtfully but didn't say anything else. He watched Varian work for awhile in silence. The way his hands moved effortlessly and expertly across the small watch to fix whatever tiny, unseen problems there were; the focused look in his eyes as he put all his attention on the broken clock.

Within half an hour an unmistakable ticking sound made itself known and Varian smiled, task accomplished. They young alchemist looked at the pirate captain with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"So, do you need something or did you just come down here to bother me?"

Fierro couldn't help his own smile. "Am I bothering you?"

Varian brushed aside his discarded tools. "Depends on what you want."

Fierro leaned a little closer, his lips brushing against Varian's ear. "You know exactly what I want."

The pirate felt very accomplished when Varian blushed. This was part of their game. Who could get the other the most flustered.

Varian took a moment to compose himself before looking Fierro in the eye and gave him a mischievous smile. "I do." He backed away and started walking up the stairs of his lab. "But you're going to have to try harder than that."

Fierro watched him walk away, his heart spinning in his chest. This boy really had stolen it, hadn't he?

Varian took a deep breath. This was getting out of hand. To everyone else it seemed like playful banter and for the most part, it was. But there were things people didn't see. The looks of longing, the way his fingers twitched when Fierro's hand was near his, the ache in his chest at not knowing if the boy he loved, loved him back.

No. Varian would keep the game going. He had to. But he didn't know how much longer he could.

Rapunzel knew they liked eachother. It was painful for her to watch them do this. She didn't know why they insisted on playing this ridiculous game. If they liked eachother so much, why not just admit it?

She'd asked Eugene that very question and he had laughed. Not at her but at the question.

"Listen, Sunshine. Teenagers are very complex creatures. There's no use trying to understand them."

He was right, in a way. She couldn't even try to begin to understand them. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

And that was when the crazies showed up.

Adira, Hector and Edmund.

"Eugene!" Edmund grinned and brought his son into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. I've been good." Eugene smiled.

Rapunzel watched with a smile. She hadn't been expecting to see her father-in-law.

Edmund hugged her. "Rapunzel. You'll never guess who we found on our way here."

Rapunzel furrowed her brow. "Who?"

Somebody cleared their throat. The queen turned to see her best friend standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Raps."

Rapunzel squealed and ran full speed to hug Cass, almost knocking her over in the process. "Cass! You're back!"

Cass greatly returned the hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Oh, how great it felt to say those words to her and mean them. Cassandra had truly missed her bestfriend.

Rapunzel pulled away with a grin. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as I can."

Varian heard the door to his lab open. He turned, expecting to see Fierro but was shocked to see Cassandra descending the stairs instead.

"Cassie?"

She smiled. "Hi, Varian."

He tackled her in a hug once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She laughed and hugged him back. "I guess you missed me, huh?"

"More than you know." He let her up and smiled. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as I can." She ruffled his hair and looked towards his desk where a bunch of papers and machinery were strewn about. "What are you doing?"

He followed her gaze. "Oh. That's just a project I've been working on."

She walked over to take a look. Beakers full of colorful liquids with labels plastered on them covered one side of his desk and the other side was cluttered with notes and bits of machinery.

"How can you keep track of anything in here?"

Varian laughed nervously. He stuffed one particular piece of paper in his pocket. "I would actually appreciate it if you didn't touch anything."

She paused and looked at him, her hand hovering over one of the beakers.

"It's just that... these things can explode pretty easily."

She nodded and backed away. She trusted his knowledge of these chemicals more than herself.

Varian breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a smile. "So, what brings you back to Corona?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my friends?"

He laughed. "I guess not."

When they went upstairs Cassandra got the pleasure of being introduced to Corona's new pirate friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love-hate relationship with slow burns. This isnt going to be that because I do want to actually spend time on their romantic relationship once they actually get together, but for now, you guys get this.


	3. Voyage of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra doesn't like Fierro.

Cassandra immediately disliked Fierro. First of all, he was a pirate and she wasn't very fond of those. Secondly, she hated the way he looked at Varian. She would not let her friend... no, her little brother, be enthralled by this pirate. Although, she had a feeling she was a little to late.

"Miss Cassandra." Fierro gave her a smile. "Lovely to make your acquaintance."

Cassandra raised an unimpressed eyebrow. ""Don't try your flattery on me, pirate. You should be grateful that Rapunzel is as nice as she is. If it were up to me I'd kill you right here, and right now."

Fierro smirked. "Lucky for me that it's not up to you."

She glared at him. "Right. Lucky you." She turned to Rapunzel. "Pirates? Really, Raps?"

Rapunzel shrugged with a sheepish smiled. "They're nice once you get to know them."

Cass rolled her eyes. Sometimes Rapunzel was a little too trusting. "Whatever you say. You are the queen."

She looked back at Fierro who was talking with Varian. The way they acted around eachother was weird. Their body language conveyed how much they clearly liked eachother but they way they talked and interacted was alot like the way she and Eugene messed with eachother. There was alot of teasing and flirtatious comments between them.

"I know you think I'm being paranoid Rapunzel, but, these are _pirates_ we're talking about." Cassandra took one last glance at the captain before giving her queen her full attention. "Are you sure they can be trusted?"

Rapunzel sighed. "They're our friends, Cass. Over the time they've been here, they've been nothing but loyal to Corona." She bit her lip. "The things we've been through together... I trust them with my life. With _everyone's_ life."

Cass knew exactly what she meant by _everyone_. She meant Varian. Well, atleast Rapunzel knew.

"I guess I could try to be civil."

Rapunzel grinned widely. "And that is all I ask of you."

"Fierro, I need to ask you something." Eugene said, walking up to the captain. 

Fierro nodded. "Okay. What is it?"

"It's about Varian." Eugene crossed his arms. "What exactly do you want with him?"

"If you mean, do I like him? Yes I do. Alot." Fierro raised an eyebrow. "And, no. I have no intention of hurting him."

Eugene looked unconvinced. "Do you just like him or do you _like_ him."

"The way I feel about Varian is the same way you feel about your queen." All former looks of piratey smugness was replaced with genuine affection as he glanced at Varian. "I'm in love with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is rather short but I wanted to get another one up.


	4. Rooster 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Varian's best efforts, Lance doesn't seem to take, "Don't touch anything", seriously.

"I'm serious. Don't touch anything." Varian took the flynnolium out of Lance's hands. "As a matter of fact, go stand over there."

Lance grumbled and sat on the steps next to Eugene. "I don't think he trusts me."

"After what you pulled with the Rooster?" Eugene laughed. "I don't blame him."

Varian worked on the new Rooster for awhile before Fierro came to help him. Eugene and Lance watched them. They were having a "debate". It was more just teasing and flirtatious comments than anything else.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Varian took the screwdriver away from Fierro. "If you don't know what you're doing, don't touch the machinery."

Fierro grinned. "Then why don't you teach me." He took the screwdriver back, his hand lingering on Varian's for a moment.

"Grand idea." Varian found himself pulling Fierro closer. "But, I don't trust you not to blow something up."

Fierro's mind blanked. Varian was so close. So, so, very close and his mind was yelling for him to kiss him.

_Just do it. Just kiss him. It's now or never._

"Varian." Fierro got closer still. "Can I... can I k-"

Rapunzel's voice suddenly broke through the silence. "Hey guys!"

The two boys shoved away from eachother.

"I see the Rooster 2.0 is almost done." She noticed how the two of them were awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope!" Varian was quick to answer. He grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled her towards Eugene. "Let's just finish this."

Fierro was a little annoyed that the queen decided to come right at that moment. He needed to get another chance. Another moment alone with Varian. He was finally going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings.

He got that moment a few days later.

He and Varian were in the Demanitus Chamber trying to figure out calculations to contain the blast. The Rooster had been finished a few hours earlier but a few tweaks to the internal design had been made so Varian needed to recalculate the blast radius.

"That's not going to work." Varian muttered to himself. "I do not want to blow up the square."

"Maybe you could figure it out later?" Fierro suggested. "You've been at this for an hour. A break would do you some good."

Varian smiled tiredly. "You're probably right."

"Glad to see you agree with me." He turned Varian towards him. He was so close. "Varian..."

"Fierro..." Varian's gaze flickered from Fierro's lips back to his eyes. He wanted to kiss him _so badly._

The pirate found himself leaning closer and closer until their noses were almost touching.

"Varian, can I kiss you?"

The alchemist slowly brought his hands up to the collar of Fierro's jacket, drawing him even closer. Then, a whisper. "Yes."

Fierro closed the remaining gap between them and kissed him. Varian's lips were soft against his and he felt pure bliss as he wrapped his arms around the boy he loved so dearly.

Varian tightened his grip on Fierro in an attempt to bring him closer to him than he already was. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, he never wanted to let this moment go. He never wanted to let _him_ go.

Unfortunately, air was a thing and they weren't getting enough of it. They pulled apart, taking a moment to breathe before diving back into the kiss. A kiss that just felt to good, to _right_ , to stop.

They fell into a comfortable pattern of push and pull. Fierro tightening his arms around Varian's waist and Varian, in turn, wrapping his arms around Fierro's neck.

Finally after what felt like an eternity they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Forehead against forehead and a soft, loving gaze.

"I love you." Fierro whispered, not looking away from him for a second.

Varian smiled, joy flooding his entire being at his pirate's words. "I love you too."

Another kiss. This, time softer, more certain, but still filled with the passion of an ever growing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!!!! I seriously couldn't wait any longer. I was going to have them get together in chapter 5 but then I changed my mind. Besides, I'm the author. I can do what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I just want Varian to have a boyfriend. Sue me


End file.
